


Infinite Energy Released in the Dream World!

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Hyper Z-Power [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ball Expansion, Cock Expansion, Cock Ring, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Crushing, Cum Inflation, Dream Sex, Dream World, Drowning, Extremely Large Cock, Furry, Gay, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Sensory Overload, Size Difference, Size Kink, Toys, Wet Dream, cosmic inflation, cum flood, floodmon, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper cum, infinite growth, macro, universal cum flood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: Cushy goes on vacation with his owner to Liberty Garden. As he wanders the grounds talking to wild Pokemon, he learns of a powerful creature that might be able to help him understand the extreme changes his body has been going through lately.





	1. Prologue: Mysterious Pokemon at Liberty Garden?

“ _Cushy…Cushy! Come on, wake up!_ ” Cushy could feel the touch of a familiar hand on the top of his head, rustling his fur slightly. They were whispering in his ear. But he was so comfortable…Did he really have to wake up now? Where was he, anyway? The pint-sized cubchoo slowly peeled his eyelids open. His eyes might as well have been shut and held tight with Velcro – He did  _not_  want to get up, and the bright light above him was hurting his eyes. He curled himself up tightly into a ball, turning his head to the darker but still warm surface underneath him.

“Oh, wake up, Cushy! We’ve got to get off the boat!” The familiar voice wasn’t whispering anymore. Boat? What were they…Oh! The boat! Cushy’s eyes shot open. He was lying in Velour’s lap. They were both on a ferry they’d taken from Castelia City, headed for Liberty Garden. Their trip to Liberty Garden was one of the stops they planned on making during their vacation in Castelia City. Despite being a Castelia native, Velour had never had to opportunity to visit Liberty Garden before she moved out to Nimbasa; the island was always under construction. Apparently, government contract workers had been restoring the historical lighthouse, and delays and red tape sent the expected work time way over what anybody had initially planned for. It had only recently been reopened to the public. Cubchoo was super excited to be there, too. Velour told him all about how it’s become somewhat of a sanctuary for wild Pokémon, and that there was a mythical Pokémon somewhere on the island that protected all of them. Finally, a chance to meet and play with other Pokémon that  _didn’t_  involve Cushy having to climb out of the apartment and sneak around the city while Velour was away. He could just hang around, totally worry free, making new friends. He pushed himself up from Velour’s thighs, which had been covered in a thin plastic coat. This kept her skirt dry from all of the snot hanging off Cushy’s button nose.

“Ohh~~ Finally decide to wake up, huh?” Velour smiled and scratched Cushy behind his big, round ears. He wagged his spiky, rustled, stubby tail and stood on the tips of his pays to push his head a little further into Velour’s fingers. She knew the exact spot on his head he liked being scratched the most, and he couldn’t get enough. The symbol on his chest started to glow dimly. It seemed to do this whenever he was happy, and he started dripping more snot from his nose.

“ _Buuuu~,_ ” Cushy cooed, cold gunk slipping out of his nose and all over the floor of the boat.

“Aw, Christ! I’m sorry, so sorry!” Velour took her fingers out of Cushy’s fur, moving them under his pits instead. The lifted him up quickly and rushed for the docks of Liberty Island. Her pet made enough of a mess in her apartment – she didn’t need another mess to clean up on a tour boat. Not today. She wasn’t a maid or a janitor. She was on vacation. “Hold it in, Cushy! Please just wait until we get outside!”

Cushy felt a little bad. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it. He’d always made big messes, but this weird symbol on his chest seemed only to make things worse. Worse for Velour. She had systems in place to take care of his usual drippings, but now that he’d become more productive than normal he was constantly stress-testing those old systems. Stress-testing, and completely ruining them. He’d grown quite self-conscious of his new ability since his encounter with Krookodile. Velour was very confused and upset when she found him unconscious in the bath tub, and she had to live off bottled water for the couple of days they had left in Nimbasa before they left for vacation. The city said they’d have all of the strange, white, pungent liquid out of the water supply by the time they got back, but Cushy was still a bother to everyone. He had some incredible power, but no power over it. Velour noticed the sad, sorry look on Cushy’s face when she let him down outside of the boat. He was on the verge of tears.

 “ Oh…I’m sorry, Cushy. I know you can’t help it. God, I feel like shit…” Velour was about to cry, too. She opened her arms, welcoming the emotional cubchoo in for a hug. He accepted, of course. It was a long and comforting hug; Velour’s apologetic embrace mended his wounds for a time. They could go on with their exploration of Liberty Garden…maybe after a little more hugging. In all, Velour kept crouched down to the floor, surrounding Cushy’s tiny frame for maybe half a minute. Some other passengers stared at them as they disembarked, but the two of them didn’t pay their onlookers much mind. “C-C’mon…Why don’t you go and play with some of the other Pokémon? I’m gonna get something out of the vending machine and talk to some of the other people around here. Do you wanna meet up here on the docks in…I don’t know…15 minutes so we can look in the lighthouse together?”

“ _Caaaa~bu._ ” He nodded his head. That sounded like a good idea. He could see a couple of interesting-looking Pokémon over in the distance, Pokémon he’d never seen before: a blue, round, soft thing with a crown floating in the water over by one edge of the island, and a yellow flower. They were talking to each other. Maybe they’d want to talk? To be friends. He walked over to them, feeling a little bit nervous. As he got closer, he could hear a little of their conversation.

“Hey, do you think we’ll see him today?,” the blue Pokémon asked his green and yellow friend.

“Didn’t he say last night that he was going to Entree Forest for the night? He normally comes back in the morning, so he could come back any moment now. The suns already straight overhead.” The yellow Pokémon turned his head up directly towards the sun, eyes seemingly shut tight.

“Hmm?” The blue one in the water noticed Cushy coming closer. “Looks like another Pokémon here to visit the island. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before…”

“New Pokémon?” The yellow flower looked away from the sun, turning around to address their guest. “ _Aah!!_  Jeez, kid! Don’t sneak up on people like that!” The Pokémon jumped up off the ground, surprised at how close an ice-type had managed to get without them noticing.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Sunflora…”

“Sh-shut up, Frillish…”

“What are you two talking about? Who’s ‘ _he’_?,” asked Cushy, looking at the blue frillish floating in the ocean.

“Don’t you think you should tell us who  _you_  are first, kid?,” Sunflora said, as she stared untrustingly at him.

“I’m not a kid! I’ve got a beard, right here!” Cushy raised his chin up towards the sky and pointed to it with his right paw. “See? Just like a beartic has!” He wasn’t lying, but his icicle beard wasn’t anywhere near as grand as a beartic’s would be. It covered the bottom of his jaw, but it was only about half-an-inch long, and instead of sharp spikes of ice he only had a couple of short, dull bumps. “I’ve got a spiky tail, too!” He turned around, waving his butt as the two of them. Cushy was  _very_  insecure about the fact he still hasn’t evolved. He didn’t dwell on it often, but when another Pokémon brought it up…

 “Sure, whatever, k–I mean, friend.” Frillish made an effort to be friendlier than Sunflora. “So? What’s your name?”

“C-Cushy…” Cushy’s prideful, raised chin fell down immediately as he shifted his eyes to his feet.

“ _HA HA HA!_   _CUSHY?!_ ” Sunflora burst out in laughter. Yeah, sure, that’s an adult name!

 “Hey, do you really need to be that much of a jerk?” Frillish stared angrily at Sunflora. The mean-spirited grass-type tried stifling his laugh, snickering to himself as he stared at Cushy. “So, did you want anything from us, Cushy?”

Cushy’s initial plan was to ask if they wanted to hang out or show him around the island, but he didn’t really want to hang around that sunflora. He’d just look around himself. Maybe he’d find another Pokémon as he walked around the island – one that made a better first impression.

“N-not really…I’m just walking around…”

“Are you sure? Forget about Sunflora, there’s a really nice Pokémon who’s usually in the basement of the lighthouse. There’s a tunnel over by that hill you can use to get inside. Why don’t you go see if he’s inside?”

“Couldn’t I just get into the basement from the main entrance? My trainer and I were going to go in later.”

“No, no. You can’t get in that way. The stairs down to the basement have been sealed off for a long time. Humans aren’t allowed to go in there, unless the Pokémon who lives inside wants them to.”

Cushy didn’t really understand what was going on, but he decided to check out the basement anyway. He wasn’t going to stand around and let Sunflora keep laughing at him. Frillish was nicer, but he already felt super embarrassed. The duo’s directions were pretty easy to follow, and Cushy made his way into the basement. At the end of a long and secretive but well-kept tunnel, was a bright light. Cautiously, he made his way inside


	2. Infinite Energy Released in the Dream World!

Readjusting to the artificial light that brightened the basement room of the Liberty Garden lighthouse, Cushy rubbed his eyes with his paws. The tunnel leading into the basement was long and dark; it sort of creeped him out. The room he wandered into, however, was the polar opposite – it was quite comforting. Well lit, decorated with bright colors, and with plenty of comfortable looking places to sit: Beanbags, a big bed with minty-green bedsheets, a plush, pastel shag rug, and a bright-pink western-style futon. Nobody else was here. No Pokémon, no humans, and, thank goodness, no creepy monsters.

“Didn’t Frillish say there was a Pokémon in here? I don’t really want to have to walk back…I guess I’ll just wait here?” Cushy waddled over to a light blue beanbag chair near the center of the room, on top of the shag carpet. “Hey this is pretty comfortable…Maybe I should just…take a nap…”

Just like that, Cushy was out like a light. He was still a little groggy from having gotten off the boat earlier, and the soft embrace of manufactured plastic beads underneath him was just too much. As he slept, he started to dream about his trainer, Velour, and the symbol on his chest started glowing again. He was dreaming about touring the lighthouse with her later today, and what they’d do together when they got back to her parents’ house tonight. Maybe they’d watch more TV together, or bake cookies. As his sweet dreams continued, his chest kept glowing. The fluid running out of his nose kept flowing out, thicker and stickier than normal. This always happened when he was happy. After almost a minute of light sleep and accelerated liquid production, the carpet under him was totally soaked through in his molasses-like nose-goo.

–

“ _AAAAAH!_ Hey, what did you do to my rug?!” A sharp shriek shook Cushy out of his pleasant nap. It was coming from behind him, near where the tunnel entrance was. “Alright, I don’t know who you are, but you’ve overst– _OH!_ ” The voice flew overhead, stopping itself in surprise. The whole interaction up to this point happened too fast for Cushy’s tired eyes to readjust to. It was only now that the shocked figure had stood still in front of him that he could finally make out what they looked like.

Cushy was staring at a standing – no,  _floating_  – Pokémon just about as short as himself. It had pale-yellow skin, wide, blue saucer eyes, and a huge orange “V” on it’s forehead. Or…wait…Those looked like ears? Slim upper-body, parachute-pant like legs, sharp front-teeth, and two cute little wings at it’s back all came together to make one of the strangest looking…Pokémon(?) that he had ever seen.

“Wh-who-” Cushy’s words left his mouth sluggishly,  _far too slow_  to keep up with his new conversation partner.

“Hey, my names Victini!” The energetic little Pokémon jumped forward at Cushy’s face in a burst of extreme speed. Cushy didn’t blink, and he still somehow missed its movement. One second, it was half the length of the room away from him and it was right in his face the next second. “Hey, when did you get that thing on your chest?” Victini pointed down at the still softly-glowing mark on his chest.

Cushy finally noticed how he’d flooded the ground of this nicely decorated room. Oh no. He felt awful again. It was exactly what happened earlier today, when he got his nose-drool all over the boat. He’d been making messes all around the house lately, too. He was always ruining things for everyone else. Ever since he got this thing. It never stopped. It only got worse, and messier. He started to tear up again, and he shoved his face in his arm.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you crying?!” Victini was totally oblivious as to why Cushy was so upset. How would he have known? They only just met, and he didn’t even know Cushy’s name yet.

“I…I hate this thing! I can’t stop! It never stops! I just wanna be normal again!” Cushy’s voice was trembling. Every time he thought about how ingesting the Z-Crystal had changed his life, all he wanted to do was go back to the way things used to be. The way he saw it, this wellspring of strange hyper-productive power was nothing but a curse.

“Oh man, I’ve gotta get you to Entree Forest quick! You’re way too stressed out!” Before Cushy could even think to protest, much less ask what Entree Forest  _was_ , Victini grabbed his arm and teleported the two of them away. In the blink of an eye, their presences were totally erased from Liberty Garden. Instantly, they reappeared in a misty forest.

“Come on, come on, come on! Jump in this portal!” Just as abruptly as they had blinked back into existence, Victini was already barking orders at Cushy. The mythical Pokémon tugged at Cushy’s left arm, this time using his physical strength to move the distraught bear. Despite the brightly-colored creature’s tiny frame, Victini was  _very_ strong.

“Wh-what’s going on?! Where are you taking me?!” Cushy was still readjusting to his current surroundings. He wasn’t ready to jump into some strange portal! It looked like Victini was trying to pull him into a pink, swirling portal in the bottom of a hollowed-out tree. The tree was in the center of a large clearing in the forest, and had a strange hexagonal symbol carved into its base. These were the only features of this “Entree Forest” that he could make out before being throw into another strange place. Or was Entree Forest the name of the place they were going to beyond the portal? Following after Victini’s body, tugged along big the mythical Pokémon’s disembodied arm, Cushy was forced through the otherworldly vortex.

Unlike the duo’s last trip across space, which was instantaneous, their flight through the portal felt long and drawn-out. Chusy had his eyes shut tightly, expecting to be thrown into some terrible hellscape. He couldn’t have possibly known what Victini’s intentions were. From the cubchoo’s perspective, he’d just been taken hostage. There wasn’t any telling whether he’d ever be able to find his way back to Liberty Garden. There wasn’t any way of telling whether he’d ever be able to see Velour again. No telling if he’d be left alone, forever.

His shut eyelids trembled, along with his entire body. It was quiet. Terribly quiet. When were they going to arrive, and how would he tell? Slowly, Cushy brought his paws up to his face, trying to cover them as he continued to cower. Wha…wait a minute. He was able to raise his arm up without any resistance. His mystery assailant had been holding onto it just a moment ago. Did he leave? Well, there was only one way to find out. Cushy gathered up all his courage, slowly opening his eyes to take in his surroundings.

“What are you lying on the ground like that for?” Victini’s giant blue eyes were right in Cushy’s face. He screamed and tumbled backwards. Victini jumped back a little bit, too. He wasn’t expecting such a dramatic response from the tiny cubchoo. he was only trying to help…

“Wh-why am I here?! Where am I?!” Cushy yelled back at the cream-colored Pokémon sitting confusedly in front of him.

“Hey, hey, just calm down! I’m here to help you, you know…”

“H…huh?” Cushy was taken aback by this. he thought Victini would be more…domineering? Stand-offish? Rude? Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting. Whatever he  _was_  expecting, it certainly wasn’t  _this_. Cushy took a little bit of time to take in his surroundings. It looked like he was in another forest. Did he even go through the portal? He could still see the sign that said “Entree Forest.” The air was still thick with mist, and the sun looked like it was in the same place in the sky. There was one thing about everything around him that did seem strange, though. He couldn’t quite focus on it, but it looked like there was a pink fog closing in on him from all directions. Left, right, up, and down. From all directions, a thick, pink fog. Every time he tried to whip his head around to look at it, it seemed to move further out of sight. It was always in his periphery, never in focus.

“Ha ha ha, are you trying to look at the Dream Mist? You’re a pretty silly cubchoo.” Victini laughed like a kid looking on at a dog chasing its own tail. “I like you a lot!”

“Uhh…Thanks.” Cushy blushed. It was impossible to stay mad or scared about such wonderful honesty and innocence as Victini’s. He had  _definitely_  had a terrible first-impression, and he wanted to know more. What was that Dream Mist thing he was talking about, and why did he bring him here? He asked Victini, who told him they were in the Dream World: a place Victini came to play often that was totally shut-off from the real world. The Dream World is a physical universe that was brought into existence by the power of the dreams of Pokémon all across Unova. There were many Dream Worlds; they were only in one of them. Each one started off as an exact copy of the  _real_  universe, or at least the one Cushy and Victini came form. Any time a Dream World became uninhabitable, it was recreated. There were no humans in any of the Dream Worlds, only Pokémon. All of them are safe places, where ultra-powerful Pokémon like Victini could run wild without hurting anybody and then return to their own worlds.

There was still something Cushy didn’t understand: “So why did you bring  _me_  here?”

“Because  _you’re_  an ultra-powerful Pokémon! I needed to show you the Dream World because you should be using it too! I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around here before. I can’t wait to play with you, too! I’m here almost every day!” Vitcini was shout-talking in his excitement again. It was like he was a wellspring of infinite, bubbly energy. Because he  _was_  an wellspring of infinite energy. “I don’t know why, but I can feel it from that thing on your chest…When it was glowing, in my room. It’s the same power I have – you’ve got infinite energy, too! That’s why you were leaking so much all over my carpet!” It was only a little while ago that he was angry about his carpet being ruined. The mixed signals were giving Cushy a little bit of a headache…

Without any warning, Victini disappeared from Cushy’s field of view. Where did he go? Why did he leave again? And what did he mean by  _infinite power_? Cushy would find out very soon.

“ _So_ …” Victini has snuck up behind the confused cubchoo, using the cover of the dream mist to stay completely hidden. He was whispering into Cushy’s right ear with his hot, fiery breath. The infernal core in the center of his body warmed up all of the fire-type’s breath. Cushy felt like he was sitting in front of the heat vent in his apartment. Victini continued whispering quietly, but seductively: “ _Why don’t I show you what infinite power feels like?_ ” He slipped his hand down Cushy’s chest, digging his three warm fingers into he bear’s cool, white fur. The sensation of the heat against his cold body made him feel weak. He was already sitting on his bottom, but his back felt like it was about to give out. He couldn’t keep sitting upright. Gently, Cushy slumped backwards, further into Victini’s arms as the mystical Pokémon’s probing digits dug deeper into the bristly jungle of polar bear fuzz. Victini found the Z-Powered ice-type’s flaccid prick, and grasped it tightly.

“H-hey! S-stop it! No, it’s happening again!” Cushy gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. The water droplet on his chest brightened, illuminating the entire forest. The turquoise light cut through the mist of the forest, making even the most distant trees and bushes clear and easy to see. It was brighter than it had been in a long time – maybe even brighter than it had been during his encounter with Krookodile. Just like back then, the glowing hairs disappeared from Cushy’s chest, leaving normal white ones in their place and reappearing on his inflating package. By the time all of the individual strands had transferred to his underside, his stones had grown to the size of basketballs. His legs splayed out wider and wider to accommodate their ceaseless growth. They were already starting to gurgle, full of ripened, potent cum. The skin of his scrotum pinched gently against his legs. The more he grew, the less his legs could spread and the greater the pinching sensation. The testicles in Cushy’s sack were running out of room to spread out horizontally, but that didn’t mean they would stop growing. Accumulating more and more inches to their diameters, each reaching the size of an exercise ball, the spherical sperm-shops pushed into and compressed against each-other. Cushy’s scrotum was facing immense pleasure and pressure from outside and within. The building pressure and burgeoning expansion of his sexual organs was driving him mad with pleasure. His cock sprang up, twitching and spasming in a ridiculous fashion, almost like a personal vibrator. It, too, became engorged with blood. Cushy’s dick slowly rose out of the tuft of hair over his crotch, growing to about 6 inches in length, but its growth was nowhere comparable to the rapid rise in the size of his sack.

The stress and strain on his balls finally ceased. They’d grown too large. Both of them jumped out from between his stretched-out legs, popping into the air and falling back down over his thighs. The weight of his own flesh against his legs was oddly comforting. It was like sleeping under a weighted blanket, or 8 sets of sheets. To any normal Pokémon of his size, maybe even to an adult human, the weight of his skin, glands, and jizz would have broken his bones. He would have been crushed to death by his own flesh, blood and cum, but the power granted to him by the Z-Crystal, and the life-preserving nature of the Dream World kept him free of harm. Uncompressed and unrestricted, Cushy continued to grow. Further and further outward, gaining countless kilograms worth of mass every second. Both he and Victini could hear the stretching of the skin around his sack, and the bubbling of the creamy payload within.

Victini was enjoying himself, too. He was using one hand to stroke Cushy’s disproportionately large cock, and the other hand to play with his own. He was blowing hot, steamy air into Cushy’s ear, reducing him further into a jello-like mess of a Pokémon. Cushy was practically melting into a ditto in Victini’s fingers. The mythical Pokémon used his psychic abilities to restrain his own growth. He decided he needed to stay calm. He wasn’t going to make himself grow like Cushy was…at least not yet. He’d let Cushy experience the amazing pleasures of the Dream World first. Once his guest was ready, then Victini would join in for the  _real_  fun. All of this? What they were doing at that moment? It was just a prelude of things to come. In the meantime, he’d continue coaxing more growth out of Cushy. He formed a tight ring with his two longest fingers, wrapping around the bear’s impressive girth. Up and down. Long, wet, passionate strokes. He slammed down forcefully against Cushy’s body, and pulled up roughly against his heavy, flared glans.

“Wh-why does it feel so good?” Cushy’s mind was going totally blank. Every inch of his body was going tingly and numb – every inch except the ones that really counted. His gigantic sex was just as sensitive as ever. Really, it was  _more_  sensitive than it ever had been before. His body was siphoning nerve-endings out of his non-essential extremities: His head, his arms, and his legs. He didn’t need them there at that moment. The power of the Z-Crystal made him indestructible, so he didn’t need nerves there to serve their normal functions. All of them were going instead to his massive arousal. More nerves, more pleasure. More pleasure, more growth. More growth, more pleasure. More pleasure, more growth. Endlessly, this cycle repeated itself. Larger, larger, and larger still. Cushy was totally incapable of telling time, but they two of them had been enjoying each other in the Dream World for a full hour. Every time Cushy was brought to the point of orgasm, Victini compressed his shaft with immense psychic power. Cushy might have been orgasming, but  _nothing_  was allowed to leave through his cumvein. Megaliters of man-milk tried and failed to move their way up through Cushy’s gaping tip. Everything he tried to shoot out was recycled and distilled, turning his already thick cock snot into an impossibly viscous, condensed cocktail of pregnancy-inducing protein paste. “J-just let me cum! Please! I can’t take it any moooore!”

“Oh?” Victini smiled slyly. “Are you sure you’re ready? I doubt you’d be able to out preform me. All the time in the world, and you still wouldn’t be able to grow as big or cum as much as I do every day. That’s the nature of infinity: It’s  _impossible_  to catch up to it.” Victini knew that Cushy had infinite power too. Technically they were on equal footing, but it was just too much fun to egg him on. Even to say they were “equal” was a little strange. Victini was right: infinite was a strange concept indeed. It was meaningless to compare their two infinities. By the definition of the word infinity, neither of them had any limits. What point was there in comparing two unquantifiable “quantities?” The paradoxical nature of having met  _another_  infinitely powerful Pokémon wracked even Vitcini’s brain. There was a measurable difference between Vitcini and Cushy at this point, though. Experience. Victini had lived an immortal life, over hundreds of years, learning to master his power. Cushy, on the other hand? He’d only gained this power by chance less than a week ago. The mythical Pokémon could tap into the limitless bank of cum deep down inside himself and go for as long as he wanted to. Cushy could only go as far as his fragile mind could take him. If he felt totally satisfied, he’d be totally satisfied. That’s what ended his assault on Krookodile. Cushy could have kept going and going, but something inside him made him hold back. The more Victini denied Cushy, and the more he teased him about his inferiority, the more he’d produce. All of this was a form of training; Cushy was going to learn just how far the power afforded to him by Waterium-Z could take him.

After another hour of growth and denial, Vitcini finally just let go of Cushy’s body entirely.

“H-h-huh? W-why…?” Cushy looked lazily behind his back, with eyes heavy, tired, and teary. He was a broken Pokémon. He belonged entirely to Victini. At this point, Cushy’s prick had grown to the size of a radio tower. Unable to grip it in his hands, Victini had been stroking his slave with a psychic force. Each one of his testicles spanned a distance that could have been occupied by an entire university campus. Cushy felt wild and wonderful sensations against his sack that were too far away from his eyes to actually see. Against some of his skin, he felt a gentle tickling from a bunch of felled trees. Those trees had fallen after fighting a losing battle against Cushy’s own relentless expansion. In other places, he could feel the cool waters of a river or lake washing under his titanic testicle. He couldn’t tell which one it was: A river, or a lake. Maybe it was an ocean. The entire forest was lit up in the turquoise glow emanating from Cushy’s omnipresent sack.

“I think you’re ready now! Let’s give it one more round and see how much you can shoot out!” Victini seemed back to his usual, happy self. He couldn’t keep up the façade of a dom forever. He just wanted to have some fun, and to share that fun with Cushy. His mood swings weren’t even registering with Cushy anymore. He just wanted to cum. Desperately. He hadn’t wanted anything so bad in his entire life than to cum right then, at that moment. The only problem was that he was too large to pleasure himself and he was too heavy to move. Even if he could bore a hole through the globe with his apocalyptic length, it was totally meaningless if he couldn’t line himself up against the ground of the forest. Victini was more than willing to help Cushy finally get off.

Victini stopped holding back.

In less than a second, the mythical Pokémon’s sex organs exploded with a hidden length. From invisible under his soft orange fur, to nearly as large as a skyscraper. In any other situation, Cushy would be impressed. At that moment? He wasn’t. He just wanted to cum. He  _needed_  to cum. Not later.  _NOW_. Victini could read his thoughts. He knew what Cushy needed.

“Let me just get up closer to you…Are you ready?”  Victini winked at Cushy, tongue hanging out cutely. Soon after, he teleported up in front of Cushy’s boulder-buster, lining his own hyper length up against it. “It’s been a _loooong_  time since I’ve had fun with another Pokémon in here.” Victini started to move. He pressed the underside of his hyper length against the giga-tonne cock in front of him. All of the mass being pushed together for their frotting session could have easily compacted cars into metal pancakes, or asteroids into cosmic dust. Objects many times the size of their unbelievably massive endowments, even. The extreme power of Cushy and Victini’s endowments weren’t only evident in how much they could cum – they were potentially dangerous weapons, if handled incorrectly or irresponsibly. Thick, sloppy pre started to dribble from both their tips, coating each of them in a sticky, hormone-laced lubricant. The more they leaked, the more ease with which their cocks slid past each other. The precum streamed effortlessly and quietly from Victini, who was in total control over his genitals, but Cushy’s experience was completely different. He’d been denied orgasm for multiple hours, and only now had he been given permission to cum. He was about to go wild. The rumbling and gurgling sounds coming from his balls, weighed down with gigalitres upon gigalitres of cum, grew louder. The ground started to shake under the weight and the vibrating emanating from his scrotum. All of the pre coming from him was half-clear, half-white, dyed with the jizz he’d been stockpiling in the base of his cock.

“F-faster! Come on!” Cushy moaned and yelled at Victini. “Hurry up! I need it! Make me cum!!!”

“ _Are you suuuuuuuuure?_  Things are gonna get  _reeeeeeeeeeal_ messy…” Victini doubled his efforts at their frotting. He pushed against cushy harder, and faster. He used his powers to create a cock-ring with psychic energy, using it to hug the base of both of their cocks. The psychic ring shrunk smaller and smaller, pushing the two of them together with more force. Cushy was starting to feel hot. It was the same heat he’d experienced many times before in the Dream World, but with one key difference: This time, he knew how it’d end. Vitcini had promised. He was going to let him cum. It was actually going to happen. He wasn’t going to be stopped from cumming this time. Finally, he could experience release.

**Release.**

The rumbling in Cushy’s balls reached its peak intensity, and he was finally,  _finally_ , granted orgasm. His urethra widened so far, he could have swallowed up an oak tree. Despite how large the gape was, the pressure of the following ejaculation was no less impressive than his last. The sheer strength of Cushy’s orgasm forced his pheromone-laden baby batter through his kilometer-scale pole and out the tip at rocketing speeds. Innumerable sperms were shot into the air. Cushy’s cummy wave was thousands upon thousands times more dense in its sperm-count than it was when he made love to Krookodile, and even back then his sperm-count was hundreds times greater than even the most virile breeding zebstrika. He let out enough fluid in just one shot to fill,  _no_ ,  ** _burst_**  the largest man-made dam in Unova. Though, to call it a shot was technically inaccurate. There was most definitely a beginning, but Cushy’s cum-rope had no tail. More and more poured out of him every fraction of a second, all in a continuous strand that, once the force of gravity took over, broke up and spread out like the streams of water in an ornate wishing-fountain.

“I-I can- _hnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_!” Cushy was trying to speak up. He was already drowning in a sea of unimaginable, incomprehensible pleasure. Soon, it looked as though he might also be literally drowning in a sea of his own creation. He seized against the ground underneath him, unable to move, speak, or even really think about anything  _other_  than his current orgasm. Unlike last time, when Cushy’s balls seemed to compress as he neared orgasm and stayed relatively small as his orgasm progressed, his balls continued to swell. In fact, the rate of his swelling only seemed to increase.

Just as his cum seemed to blotch out the sun in a one-man liquid eclipse, it started to fall back down. Like hot rain, it descended in heavy drops. A couple hit Cushy in the face, coating his fur in his own white spunk.

_Drip drip drip._

The fertile rain kept dripping down. Starting off as a drizzle of a couple baseball-sized globs, it quickly ramped up to an all-out downpour. A world-ending rain. These were the kinds of torrential downpours that gods told their prophets about, the kind that called for an arc, and it was all headed straight for him. Semen started filling the cracks and folds between his back and the mud below. He was totally enveloped in his own cock-juice. But it wouldn’t stop. Just like Cushy, the rain kept coming. Coming, and coming, and coming faster. Faster and harder.  _Harder_.  _Everywhere_. The “water level” rose over Cushy’s head. He wasn’t able to move, much led swim up with it as it climbed. Was this going to be how it ended? Would you call this a suicide? Was it an accident? Technically this was all Victini’s fault, wasn’t it? Was it murder? As cum started filling into the cubchoo’s stomach and lungs, he resigned himself to his ugly fate. There…wasn’t anything he could do.

“Alright, I’ve had my fun. Let’s get you out of there,” Victini smugly said to himself. Snapping his fingers, he teleported the still-spewing cushy above the lake he’d created in the basin of Entree Forest. Where his cock left, a final spray rose up into the heavens and fell back down seconds later. The moment after he was brought to float in the air with Victini, his ultra-package continued right where it left off; it kept gushing out jizz, directly into the white ocean below. Cushy hacked and coughed loudly to get the cream out of his respiratory system. He was safe. A little shaken, but safe.

“You’ve got to be more careful there, you silly cubchoo. You don’t wanna end up hurting yourself, do you? That’d be a pretty silly way to go.” The mythical Pokémon kept teasing him. “Now that I’ve got you in a safe position, why don’t I start cumming too? Lets get the real show started. Your infinity, versus mine?” The pre dribbling from Vitcini’s tip started to spill out at a faster pace. It was creeping out almost as fast as Cushy’s actual ejaculate. Just how much was  _he_ going to cum? Cushy looked at his opponent’s cock through blurred vision.

“T-there’s no way you can make more than that. My sack is nearly the size of Everest.  _Yours_  look more like houses. Is there any contest?” Cushy was feeling oddly competitive. He didn’t think he’d care this much about how much he could cum. Hell, it wasn’t until just a couple seconds ago while he was literally drowning in his own genetic substance that he even knew he was capable of putting out as much as this. Still…he didn’t like Victini’s mocking, cock-sure tone.

“Alright, let’s turn it into a game!” Hook, line, and sinker. Cushy fell for his bait. Victini’s eyes lit up. He had him exactly where he wanted him now. It was rare for Victini to find another being with the same kind of power he had, and he almost never got to play games like this. “How about you turn that way, and I turn around the opposite way… I’ll erect a psychic barrier, and we sit on the top. Whoever floods their half of the Dream World first…whoever brings the cum-level up to their feet first, wins!”

“I’ve already got a head-start, though.” Cushy knew Victini was arrogant, but this proposal just seemed  _stupid._

“Oh, I know. Trust me, though. The planet is  _pretty big_.” Without waiting for a response, he formed the barrier. He and Cushy had a place to sit now, so Victini could redirect all his concentration toward winning their game. He wasn’t going to make it easy on Cushy.

Cushy took his seat, facing away from Victini. Both of them stopped talking, and Cushy kept cumming. He was starting to get the hang of things. He felt invincible after his brush with death. he could think a little clearly again. Well,  _sort of clearly_. For as much conscious as he currently held, he was still experiencing the most powerful climax he’d ever known. Ten, twenty, fifty…Hell, a thousand times more pleasure than he’d experienced with Krookodile. Cum continually poured out of his monstrous dick, as his distended frenulum was so sore, he wasn’t sure it’d ever close back up. A hundred-thousand kiloliters had already escaped his gargantuan sack. The stink assaulted his nostrils. it was…beautiful. Delectable.

_Oh no. He was turning into some sort of freaky pervert, wasn’t he?_

More, more, and more. Lakes and lakes. Mountains and mountains. Seas and seas. His cum kept coming. In a minute, all his cum had risen up to about half the height of the barrier; half a mile deep, and as vast as his eyes could see, his cum was everywhere. Something was…off, though. His testes gurgled, bubbled, splorched and boomed. The cacophonous noise of his sex was almost deafening. But there was nothing coming from the other side of the barrier. No sound from behind him. What was Victini doing back there?

“Oh? Worried about me? You do know I can read your thoughts, right?” He could hear Victini’s voice in his head. “I think I’m ready to show you what I’ve been holding back. Just… _hah_ …about… _NOW_!” his voice started to quiver near the end, before he shouted. As he shouted, however, the entire planet seemed to shake. Everything: The barrier, the sky, the sea in front of Cushy. All of it seemed to jump, and at that same moment he lost the sounds of his own ejaculation. Victini was all he could hear now.

“Wh-what’s that  _noise_?!” Cushy thought.

“I-it’s the sound of  _infinity_ … _Aaaahnd it’s not gonna sthaaaawp_ ~!”

Cushy thought…No. He was  _sure_  he was going to win. At least, he was sure a few seconds ago. As he viewed the literal tidal-wave of cum rising up on the horizon, however, he realized he lost. He didn’t just lose. He was crushed. It was a hopeless, total defeat. As Victini’s cum washed over him, burying him miles and miles underneath the surface, he accepted that loss.

–

“ _WAH!_ ” Cushy sat up. He had been lying on his back on the ground of Entree Forest. But…there was no Dream Mist. Where was he? Back in the real world? He patted himself down. His junk had shrunken down, back to their normal size. His marking was back on his chest, too.

“Hey, sorry about that…I got a little carried away.” Vitcini descended from the sky, back down into Cushy’s field of vision. “I sort of broke through the Dream World and…popped it.”

 “You  _POPPED_  an entire universe?” Cushy couldn’t believe it.

“How many times do I have to tell you just how  _big_  infinity is? I could have kept going, if I was a little bit more careful. If you stretch the Dream World slowly enough, you can merge adjacent ones. That would’a been cool.”

“I…I can’t even…”

“I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time that you  _can_! The only thing holding you back is your mind. When you think you can cum more, you can, and when you think you can control it, you can do that too!” Victini’s little motivational speech made Cushy feel a little warm inside. So warm and happy, in fact, that his emblem started to glow again. This time, however, unlike any other time it’d happened, he  _didn’t_ start leaking snot everywhere. The look of elation on Cushy’s face grew. He was smiling ear-to-ear, wider than he’d even slimed before. His nightmare was finally over. He  _could_  control his power. “See, I told you you could control it! There’s just one thing, though. If you don’t relieve yourself frequently, you’ll start losing control again. Here, take this Dream Mist.” Victini handed Cushy a small, pink cloud.

  “What’s this?”

 “It’s some Dream Mist! Any time you need to come to the Dream World like I do, just focus on it really hard. As long as you’re holding this mist, you can bring yourself there any time you need. Oh, and you can bring friends, too!”

Time…Friends… _Oh_! Oh no! He totally forgot about Velour! He’d been gone for hours, and they were supposed to look at Liberty Garden together!

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t worry! Time passes  _waaaaay_  slower in the Dream World. You’ve only been gone for like a minute! Come on, I’ll take you back to Liberty Garden so you can meet back up with your trainer.

Cushy and Victini teleported back to Liberty Garden and, with his newfound confidence and sense of power, Cushy stepped out of Victini’s hidden basement and back out under the clear, bright sky. With a spring in his step, he strolled confidently past Sunflora and Frillish back to the docks. As he grew close to where Velour was waiting for him, he broke into a run. He couldn’t wait to see his beloved owner and best friend: a friend who was none the wiser as to what had just transpired and would always support him. Now that he had the Dream Mist, there wasn’t anything that could get in the way of him and Velour enjoying their vacation together. Cushy was right. They had great fun together that day, and they enjoyed the rest of their vacation to the fullest – mess-free. Well, at least the messes weren’t any greater than they normally were. Velour could deal with that, and so could Cushy.


End file.
